User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Lost Souls: Chapter 8
"My...unit? What?" I asked, confused. Atro looked to the card reader, who was watching the whole thing. "Would you mind explaining it to him for me?" Atro asked the card reader. She nods, and looks at me. "Well, now that you have your first unit, atro, you are technically an official summoner." She explains. I think about this, then ask, "ok, scratch the question about what are units, what is a summoner?" The card reader sighs. "Its no use explaining it, you have a guide, do you not?" She asks, seeming slightly annoyed. I remember the guide, and I take it out from my backpack. "A summoners guide, by...uhh, there's no author." I said aloud. The card reader smirks. "Every summoner writes a guide, if they dont have one, and pass them down throughout generations of other summoners." She explains. I open the book, and realized it was in nearly perfect condition. I look at the inside cover, and saw a long list of names. I read through the list, and the second-to-last name was a sort of frequent name that I had seen since I was in grand gaia, Mettias. The last name was barely legible, looking like somebody wrote it quickly. I looked around the room, and picked up a pen from the table next to me and wrote my name at the bottom of the list. Vrael. Iflipped through the book, reading the things I thought were most important, including the beginning. The introduction was strange. It did explain what a summoner was, and their duties, but several things had been crossed out and written over, and everything was written by several different authors, telling by the different handwritings and ink colors. I read it, interested in what it had to say. I read the first real page, titled, "What is a summoner?" Hello! You are probably reading this because you have learned that you are a summoner. So, what is a summoner?, you may ask. A summoner is a person with abnormally high magical abilities. With these abilities, he/she can summon units, shadows of heroes that once were, or mocks of living ones. These units can be upgraded, and even evolved. To acquire a unit, open a gate, or defeat a low-tier rouge unit, or a monster, for a chance of them joining you. To summon a unit, use a summoner's staff, or summon them independent of the staff, if you are strong enough to do so. Summoners do not usually have much more strength than usual people, but they can achieve feats, and increase their abilities in some cases two or three times more than non-summoners. That does not mean that you should become careless. Summoners can die, like everything else, except they have much more magical abilites than available to non-summoners, making you and other summoners able to cheat death (as said before, in some cases), gain abilites unique to themselves (in some cases), allow you to have more physical abilities (still in some cases), et cetera. I read this, and sat there for a moment, impressed. There was a possibility that I could actually be a powerful force, one to be reckoned with. I laughed at the thought that stromlings would go scurrying for cover at the sight of my approach. I spent the next few hours reading through the guide, while atro and the card reader talked in the other room. I finished reading the guide, and put it away in my backpack. I walked into the other room, and saw atro in the middle of a conversation with the card reader. I let them keep talking, and walked out of the shop, to get some fresh air. Some time passed, then atro finally walked outside. "There you are. we should be heading out. If we leave now, we'll be able t reach the next city by nightfall." Atro tells me. I nod, and we set out for the city. Category:Blog posts